


Room 413

by Ayame2004, Jazznsmoke, lostinthemusic6, Pop_Culture_Salad, SirensCalling, snowstormjonerys, UltimateBethylFicList



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Summer of Bethyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame2004/pseuds/Ayame2004, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazznsmoke/pseuds/Jazznsmoke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthemusic6/pseuds/lostinthemusic6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pop_Culture_Salad/pseuds/Pop_Culture_Salad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensCalling/pseuds/SirensCalling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowstormjonerys/pseuds/snowstormjonerys, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateBethylFicList/pseuds/UltimateBethylFicList
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the dust settled, she saw his dirty hair, tattooed and marred back, and every quiver of his back muscles as he dismounted the dirt bike.<br/>Beth frowned, eyeing the stranger warily as he made his way towards her.<br/>He was scowling, looking at his boots as he walked, but the scowl disappeared into a look of wonder when he finally glanced up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room 413

**Author's Note:**

> This was put together by the lovely ladies from The Bethyl Moonshine Cafe (as well as TheJennaKayShow, Juicypapapeach, and Carlatiu)  
> You can find all of us on Tumblr, or on our Bethyl page BethylMoonshineCafe
> 
> Bethyl is Love!

 

When the dust settled, she saw his dirty hair, tattooed and marred back, and every quiver of his back muscles as he dismounted the dirt bike.

Beth frowned, eying the stranger warily as he made his way towards her.

He was scowling, looking at his boots as he walked, but the scowl disappeared into a look of wonder when he finally glanced up.

She looked like she took a wrong turn headed to Sunday choir practice, but the gleam in her eye held not only confidence, but a sinful side dying to come out and play.

The blonde was something he hadn't seen before, cute and innocent in her yellow sundress and cowboy boots, in the parking lot of the most rundown biker bar here on the outskirts of town.

Daryl glanced around, the gears in his head turning, trying to figure out what a girl like her was doing in the middle of bumfuck nowhere.

"You look lost" she spoke with a mischievous tone, smiling something wicked as he came within five feet of her

"I don't look like the lost one, Darlin." he replied as he looked her up and down.

Beth eyed the man, a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth; "I'm exactly where I wanna be."

She watched his eyes graze over her body and shivered slightly, but still managed to thrust her hip out just slightly and seductively.

"And where's that?"

Beth's only answer was a come hither smile as she began to move away from him.

She turned around, walking back inside the busted Motel she had been working at before the loud sound of his engine has brought her out.

"Looks like you came down on that bump hard. Your arm sore?" She asked, her eyelashes fluttering innocently.

He followed her inside, watching the sway of her hips as she led him further. His arm was sore, but he has a feeling it wouldn't last long.

"S'all right," he grunted shifting on his feet, doing his best to ignore the pounding of his heart.

"That stagger of yours says otherwise. Sit" she pointed at one large cushioned chair as she made her way towards the back of the lobby, disappearing behind a door.

“Don't play tough. I can take care of it. If ya want?" Her confidence faltered slightly and she felt herself stumble.

Daryl grunts but complies, falling gracelessly into one of the frofro chairs that looked as though a blind grandma had picked out.

"Already drunk and going back for more, got a death wish or somethin'?" she asked as she stepped out into the lobby area again.

"That how you treat all your patients nurse?" He practically growled as she put a first aid box next to him and knelt beside him.

"Only the handsome ones." She said with a wink

“You flirtin' with me Country Princess?" Daryl ask with a snort.

"If you're just now figuring that out I must be doing it wrong," she replied breathily as she reached out to take his bad arm.

She felt herself blush as she took out the alcohol wipes and began cleaning his wound. "So I'm a princess now? What does that make you?"

"Redneck asshole." Is his clipped reply.

They both cursed as the alcohol seeped into his skin, she looking into his eyes the moment he looked at hers

"That or a charity case," he added before looking around rapidly for an ashtray, "Can I smoke in here?"

"No but who really cares?"

Daryl grabbed his pack of smokes from his shirt pocket with shaking hands before jerking the pack around until a cigarette presented itself to be placed between his lips causing Beth to lick her own.

He laughed for the first time, feeling the tips of his ears redden as she moved away to get more wipes, clearing her throat as she did so.

"Those things will kill ya you know." She somehow managed to say despite her heart being lodged in her throat. "Do redneck assholes have names?"

"Daryl and yers is Princess....." he trailed off raising an eyebrow at her like a challenge before taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Beth," she replied.

“Princess Beth" he said almost to himself as he let a big puff of smoke escape his lips.

"Anyone tell you you're kind of a dick?"

"Every day"

Beth snorted as she finished treating his arm. "What brings you this way?"

"I have a death wish, remember, gotta finish drinkin' myself to death at the bar across the street, now if you'll excuse me." He said harshly as he stood up to leave from her judgements.

"Wait," Beth said, her hand shooting out, her small fingers clutching his arm.

"A princess requires payment for her services of course," Beth says, a small smirk on her lips.

"What?" Daryl chuckled. "Don't got any cash sweetheart."

"That's not what I'm looking for, my shift ends in 30 minutes." She said softly, her cheeks turning into a dark blush as she spoke them.

“What're ya looking for exactly girl?" He asks even though he knows he's playing with fire now but he doesn't care.

"You good with your hands Daryl?" She smiled wickedly again

"Haven't gotten any complaints."

"You got a seat for two on that bike of yours?" she asked gesturing behind him with a nod of her head.

"What exactly is it you want, girl?"

"Just the ride of a lifetime, you alright with that?" she said cocking her head to the side a bit with a smirk.

Daryl smirks. "Lifetime huh?"

"See you in 30 minutes, Daryl." She replied before turning around and walking back through the door she had gone in before, an extra skip in her step and sway of her hips this time.

Daryl stated dubiously after the blond before snorting softly, bringing his cigarette to his lips taking a drag.

* * *

Daryl spent the next half an hour leaning against his bike in the parking lot and chain smoking as he tried to figure out the blonde firecracker that appeared from thin air.

He looks up at the sound of the door opening and Beth comes out and looks around, a frown on her lips. 

"S'matter," he grunted noting her frown.

Her head whips over to him and the frown fades, a beam of a smile taking its place. "Didn't actually think you would stick around to be honest."

"Why's that?" he said as he stubbed out his smoke on the sole of his boot and tossed it to the ground.

Beth regarded the crumpled filter discarded on the cracked asphalt, "Guess this ain't that kinda place."

"What kinda place is that?"

"A place you're just passin' through to get to where you're goin'."

 "Who says I got anywhere better to be?"

Beth bit her lip, drawing Daryl's stormy gaze to it.

He couldn't pass her by, even if he tried.

"So where we ridin' to?" He asked before licking his lips that were aching to plant themselves against hers.

"We aren't going for a ride," Beth whispered. "At least not on your bike."

She took a step forward, fitting herself in the space between Daryl's parted legs.

"Y'know what yer getting into girl," he asked, his accent thickening.

"Aww Daryl," Beth's eyes flicked up to meet his, "Now where's the fun in knowin' everythin'?"

Daryl's eyes flashed-she wanted to play with fire, she had no fear of getting burned.

"I do got one very important question for you though." She smiled as she saw a flicker of confusion flash past his eyes. She leaned further, her lips a whisper away from his ears. "Is your arm still sore?"

"Not a damn bit," he growled before his mouth came down hard and demanding on her own.

She moaned into his mouth as he pulled her closer. Her Daddy told her that if she played with fire she would get burned. But his lips on hers was more than that, it was intense and scorching, leaving a consuming need within her. 

She forced all thoughts of her father from her mind as Daryl's tongue explored every inch of her mouth before finally breaking away. Her head tilted back of its own accord as his lips trailed over her jawline. Just before his lips closed over the delicate flesh at the hollow of her neck, she found enough breath to whisper "What about your fingers? Are they injured at all?"

"Ya tell me," he growled as her brought one calloused hand from her hair and began exploring her soft porcelain skin.

She closed her eyes and let her head fall back as his lips traveled alongside her neck. She brought her hands to his hair and yanked his head back, forcing him to make eye contact.

"Wanna see you..." She gasped as she started to reach for the buttons of his ratty shirt.

The words danced from her lips like wind over a mountain. The fire in her eyes caught him off guard slightly. But the more he stared into her searing gaze the harder he became.

She moved in several inches, her lips barely hovering over his. She could smell nicotine and musk, and she was hooked. He moved forward to press his lips on her but she backed away. Smiling she released him, and walked back into the Motel. She knew he'd follow

Like a moth to a flame, Daryl went after Beth, guided by her soft laughter and teasing looks as she brought him to a door with the number 413 on it.

Daryl grabbed her arm and turned her back towards him, he pushed her up against the door. His mouth attacked hers, teeth and tongue tasting her thoroughly. Beth reached for him but he was already dragging his mouth lower, nipping her chin, tasting the smooth plain of her collarbone as his hand came up to knead one of her breasts, eliciting a breathy sigh from her lips.

She had lost all control of her body, her leg hooking over his waist as her body arched into him, greedy to feel every inch of him.

He reached behind her with one hand and inserted the key card into the door. When he kicked the door closed behind him, he was sure he'd left the card in the door in his haste. However, as her hips ground against his, all thought to retrieve it vanished as his instincts took over.

Refusing to remove his mouth from her neck, Daryl maneuvered them towards the bed, his hands roaming lower, savoring her slight curves before grasping her ass firmly and lifting her, grinding his hardness against her center.

"This what ta want?"

"Yes" she panted quickly and desperately.

"Gotta say it, sunshine," he growled as he continued his sweet torture on her senses. 

"Oh god!" She moaned and his fingers toyed with her sensitive skin. "I want this. I want you!"

To prove it, she ground harder against him. She pulled his mouth back to hers. "Now Daryl, right now."

It wasn't enough though. Daryl’s hand ventured up the hem of her dress, his pace maddingly slow as he traced her thigh.

"How you want me, girl?"

"Everywhere" she moaned, grabbing his hand and pushing it right to where she needed him most. Daryl's groan was almost animalistic as he felt her wet heat through her lacy panties.

Moving them backwards to find a surface, any surface. His finger's started to move over her making her shiver. As he pushed her to sit on the dresser, she went directly for the belt on his jeans.

"Daryl," she gasped as her hands began desperately searching for skin-any skin. His hard and muscular, burning her as she attempted to rid him of his shirt

Daryl's skillful fingers pushed the lace aside and he ran the back of his knuckle through her folds. The feel of him finally touching her how she needed him to had her close to spiraling out of control. Everything about him was erotic and she was hopelessly too far gone.

"More Daryl," She panted. "I need more"

Daryl chucked as he brought his fingers to her clit, that first touch bringing a strangled cry of ecstasy from Beth's lips. She squeezed his shoulders as he moved to insert a finger inside her, both gasping at the contact.

"Yes just like that," her encouragement spurred him on as somewhere deep, a primal urge took over and her fingers moved under that power, deftly working his zipper down , slipping her hand into his jeans, her small fingers grasping his hard length.

He groaned into her shoulder even as his finger crooked inside her, hitting her in just the right place.

She squeezed him gently and Daryl rewarded her by inserting a second finger

“Fuck, Beth," he gasped, as she let out a cry mirroring his as he continued touching her, stoking the fire inside of her.

"I'm so close, don't stop," She begged, grasping him tighter in her hand; stroking him almost in time to his own motions inside her.

She felt a warning sensation just then, her chest tightening with the telltale signs of her release.

"Nah, girl not yet" he huffed as he pulled his fingers out. 

Beth released a whimper at the loss of his fingers.

Daryl pulled away from her and discarded his pants and open shirt. He didn't give her a chance to look at him before his descended upon her and kissed his way up her body starting at her ankle.

He licked and kissed every inch of her he could reach. Standing up, he lifted her from the dresser and turned towards the bed, laying her down. Beth reached for him then, but he pulled her arms away and holding them with one hand over her head.

"I said not yet, girl"

He inched his hands slowly up her legs, grabbing the dress and pulling it up and over her body. All she was left in was her lace panties, which were practically soaked through from his ministrations.

He smiled before making his way back down her body, kissing every inch of skin along the way.

"You're gunna make me beg, aren't you?" She questioned desperately. Her body was still humming and pulsing from being so close just moments ago. She felt like a puff of air could send her screaming in pleasure.

"Wanna hear ya scream, baby," he growled as he nipped the tender area of her inner thigh getting ever closer to her soaking heat.

"Then make me"

Without ceremony, Daryl took her clit between his lips and sucked, his teeth playing lightly on the sensitive flesh. Beth let out a wordless cry, her hips bucking up from the bed. Her hands dug deep into his hair, nails digging at his scalp, pulling him closer to her core. Daryl shook his head slightly nestling himself, deepening into her folds and letting his scruff rub against her core as he worked her clit between his lips and teeth and under the tip of his tongue.

Beth opened her eyes and stared that the ceiling, willing herself to hold out as long as possible. She could play his game just as well as he could.

"Taste like honey, baby girl," he growled as he slipped two thick digits inside her, working her faster towards her peak.

She felt her resolve fading as he reached up with his free hand to grope her breast, eliciting a moan and causing her to arch higher into him. Her mind wanted to hold out, but her body had other ideas and wanted the completion his tongue and finger's promised her.

"Daryl ... Daryl please...want you inside..." 

"Inside what Darlin?" he mumbled as he curled his fingers forward against the spongey spot along her velvet walls. Beth's back arched off the bed as he pushed her to her limits and his lips clasped around her clit once more.

She came with a scream so raw.  She never had anything like that before.

And she was falling, hard and fast. Her orgasm rocking them both so hard that Daryl released her for a moment and looked up at her, complete awe in his eyes.

Before he could stop her,  she sat up and pushed herself on top of him, ready to turn the tables. "Your turn," she huffed as she clasped ahold of his throbbing length

"Fuck Princess." Daryl said sitting up slightly and pushing them up the bed where he could rest against the headboard.

“That's the idea," she growled as she leaned down and took him in her mouth

Daryl couldn't believe the heat that surrounded him. He reached out to move her hair so he could watch. Looking up at him, she grinned at him, keeping him inside her mouth

Her hand leisurely pumped the length of him that didn't fit into her mouth, her tongue doing most of the work beneath the head.

She smiled.

She couldn't help it. Not with Daryl cursing and moaning and gasping above her. Her tongue flicked his tip before she went in again, feeling a new rush of wetness pool between her legs

"Stop" he grunted harsh and breathless. Beth only smiled as she oh so slowly released him

But she kept her hand on him, working him slowly as she met his eyes. "Stop what?"

"C'mere" he whispered as he took her hand off of him and pulled her closer.

Chest to chest,  their mouths met in a searing kiss, his fingers combing through her hair

She could feel his heartbeat, he could feel hers. That small thing made her breath hitch and she found herself grinding against his leg, ready for anything he was going to give her.

Rough hands swept down the milky white expanse of her back, cupping her ass and hauling her up to straddle him.

"Ya promised me a ride, sunshine," he growled as he lined her center with his cock

A wicked grin curved across Beth's face, her hands braced on his chest as she seated herself on him, taking his thick length deep inside her in one quick motion.

"I thought I was a princess" she gasped as she felt him fully inside her, biting her lips at the overwhelming sensation.

 

"Princesses ain't this dirty," Daryl growled out, jaw clenched.

He could've come at the first roll of her hips, but pure stubbornness had him holding out to feel her clench around him once more.  She worked the muscles in her thighs to their max as she rose and fell back on him. Her breathing began to quicken as she felt her body begin to hum and tingle again. He grabbed her hair and pulled it to the side biting her newly exposed neck. He raised his hips meeting hers thrust for thrust as he felt her gasp onto his cheek.

"Think I found my new favorite motel" he panted against her, his teasing cutting off into a groan as she gripped his hair and pulled, her lips crashing down on his.

Delicious friction built the telltale tension low in Beth's belly. Every inch of her body quivered as she plunged herself down onto Daryl over and over.

He bit her bottom lip and pulled as Beth clenched around him, moving faster as she plunged and ground on his lap, panting as the quivering intensified.

Daryl let out a long moan as his body shook and Beth's body took everything he had in him to give. They panted together, their breaths mixing with each other's for several minutes as they came down from their high.

Eventually they made eye contact and laughed. Beth's giggles warming Daryl as he pulled her to his chest and laid them down, kissing the top of her head as she settled

"I should get going." She said with a soft smile.

He pulled her closer...not wanting to let her leave for some reason. Usually he was the one to leave, not wanting the snuggling or post-emotional baggage. But with this girl, no, this woman, he wanted it.

But he'd always wanted it...with her.

"Yeah." He released her from his hold and they both dressed wordlessly. They would occasionally cast shy or playful smirks and winks at one another.

"That was..." She blushed, not able to fully articulate what she wanted to say.

"I know" he blushed as he moved in front of her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Same time next week?"

She giggled harder at that. "I can't Daryl, the motel manager will be back then. Besides, next week is your turn remember?" she winked.

She winked at her husband.

"Right. See ya at home." He said with a quick kiss. They left room 413 and headed back to their responsibilities of the evening. He would get back to the rally and she'd pick up their son.

And he'd spend the rest of the night thinking of where they'd go next week.


End file.
